Celestial Valley
|theme=Enchanted Forest |common enemies=Bronto Burt, Caller, Chilly, Dale, Heat Phanphan, Pichikuri, Plasma Wisp, Scarfy, Sword Knight, Waddle Dee}}Celestial Valley is an Air Ride course in Kirby Air Ride. It is full of raging waterfalls and speeding rapids. This course is a bit long but there are a few shortcuts. This course is the second selectable course in Air Ride mode if one sees the courses in order. The alternate music is the forest stage theme in Kirby's Adventure. General Information The course starts out on a hill that leads downwards into water puddles that will slow the vehicle down. Some enemies, such as Plasma Wisps and Chillys, are present to either give the player a copy ability or to get sucked in. On the very right of the right curve is a green speed boost, which will give the player a speed boost when boosted upon. Past the curve to the left is a ramp that will send the player gliding. They have either the option to land on the top of the tree trunk and drive over a random ability panel which will give the player a random ability or just to simply pass under it. Below that tree trunk is a small hole with a skinny wooden plank running through it. In Air Ride mode, if the player falls in the hole, they will reappear and start over again near the point where the player fell off. In modes with HP in it, such as City Trial or Air Ride mode with HP bars on, the player will suffer a "retired" status and will automatically lose the race. After the plank and the hole is a curve to the left, that leads to a wooden bridge. Below the wooden bridge is a chain link that will prevent the player from falling into the abyss below. The player can make it back to the course via rail. On a side note in the straight wooden bridge, the player can ride on the rails of the bridge if they can land directly on them using gliding. Past the wooden bridge is a turn to the right that leads to wavy ramps that will send the player gliding. Past the wavy bumps is a ramp that will send the player gliding into one of three paths, all based on height level. The top path is the fastest, making the player go on a rail without having to change any lanes. The middle path is slightly slower, having the rails curve into the top one. The bottom path is the slowest, having no rails at all that will lead into the main path. After the three paths, the player will drive straight and see some enemies there, such as Sword Knights and Flappies. On the top of this area is a rail on the top left that will speed the player up if the player happens to go on it. The rail on the top will lead to another rail, facing left. On the main road, the player will also have to make a left turn. Past the turn is a straight road with a lot of boost panels in it, to speed the player up into the waterfall that will send the player rising to floating roads above. The roads with the boost panels may rise up to slow down the player, but this isn't much of an issue. On the floating road is a turn left that splits into two paths. One is straight and leads the player gliding into the raging rapids that lead downwards. The other path, the one that curves left will lead the player into a rail that also leads the player into the raging rapids. Both paths will rejoin after a brief while. The player glides off the raging rapids as they end, during which they land on and grind a rail which drops them back at the finish line to cross it and start another lap. Music Trivia *The music for Celestial Valley and the alternate music track are featured in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. The music for Celestial Valley plays on the Dream Land (64) stage, while the alternate music track plays on "The Great Cave Offensive" stage. *Celestial Valley's music was reused in Level 3 of the Kirby 3D Rumble sub-game in Kirby: Planet Robobot. Screenshots Celestial Valley 1.png|Mushroom spores Celestial Valley 2.png|Eye in an egg. This also appears as an image to draw in Paint Panic. Celestial Valley 3.png|Rapids Celestial Valley 4.png|Fossilized bird A g 7 1070903 kaaabydesu thumb ign.jpg|Foggy fungus and crag de:Celestial Valley fr:Celestial Valley ja:ヴァレリオン Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby Air Ride Category:Air Ride courses Category:Water